The invention relates to power transmission devices, and particularly to couplers between a power source and a power driven implement. Specifically, the invention relates to a complete disconnect of the powering device in line to the powered implement without having power transmission driven plates and their unnecessary wear.
The use of clutches in various types couple power from a power source such as an engine to auxiliary pieces of equipment in commonly known. Presently, over center mechanical engine clutches are often used to couple the flywheel of an engine to an auxiliary piece of equipment. Such clutches suffer from a number of problems, including pilot bearing failures, excessive wear, frequent adjustment and daily maintenance schedules. The heavy wear occurs in the clutch plates and by discs rubbing during long periods of disengagement causing heat generation and premature failure of these components.